


It's You. (Zarry)

by zauthor



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Art, Bottom Zayn, Cather Malik - Freeform, Cute, Cute Zayn, Dorms, Fate, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Zayn, Hurt/Comfort, Lirry brothers, M/M, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik Friendship, Original Character(s), Protective Niall, Top Harry, Zayn-centric, kid liam, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor
Summary: There are times when Zayn wishes he didn't have a twin. Especially the times when Cather is fantasizing about him with some guy in her dreams. His sister has an eccentric imagination and Zayn can't help but hate it. She doesn't let him near any boy and it's not because she wants to protect him but because dream guy and him are "Meant to be".  Zayn hates that guy. He doesn't even know his name and he's already over their relationship.   So what happens when Life takes a one eighty and Zayn finds himself in college with a curly haired buffoon on his shoulder. What happens to the dream guy? What happens to Cather's shipping dreams?   Are dreams just your unconscious thinking or do they mean much more then that?





	1. A while between two ses

AGE:13  
There's this quote, it says if one twin is cut, the other will bleed. But what it should be is if a twin cuts their twin, the unfortunate twin will bleed.

" Oh my god, Cathy! Stop it!" I yell, pushing her away from my side of the bed. Yes, we sleep in the same bed. Trust me it's not weird, it's actually convenient. What's not convenient, though, is that she has this thing where she likes to poke the life out of me. It's very annoying.

" Finally! I thought you were dead or something." She says. I want to hit her but mum says brothers should never hurt sisters. It's so unfair though because she hits me all the time.

" I wish I was!" I cry out, hiding my face in the pillow.

" No, you don't." Cathy pokes me again making me jolt up and off of the bed. I wipe my face with the back of my hand before looking at the clock on the bedside table.

' 04:04' The red digits blink at me.

I turn my gaze to glare at her. " Why did you wake me up?" I want to sound all big and mad but it comes squeaky and teary. She pulls the covers all the way up to her chest and smiles.

" I couldn't sleep." Her tone is innocent.

She woke me up at four in the morning when she knew we had school the next day just because she couldn't sleep. Such a Cathy thing to do. Did I mention her middle name was 'annoying'?

" What?" I feel like I'm going to cry but it's too early even for that. So instead I pull my hair as brutally as I could before slumping back down in the bed. Cathy gives me a questioning look.

" You're crazy." We say it together.

" Jinx." It bubbles out of her lips with great urgency.

" It's not fair. It's too early for that!" I whine, my head collapsing beside her arm.

She gives me her signature eye roll. I wish someday her eyes will get stuck back there. Or not. Pupil-less Cathy would be a much scarier sight.

" It's always too early for you. I can bet when we get older you'll be drinking that weird black thing adults drink." Her hand does that diva thing where it goes around and then tilts a bit at an angle. Now it's my time to roll my eyes. Only Cathy wouldn't know what coffee is called.

" Coffee," I say. She scrunches up her nose in disgust before nodding. And of course, she doesn't like coffee. Mum doesn't like it either. Sometimes I think she's mum, just in a different body.

" Yeah and I bet you'd like it. You're gross like that." I get up abruptly, to look at her.

" Dad likes coffee." My voice comes out shriller than expected. I mentally facepalm. Why was that the best come back I could ever muster? Cathy slides into a sitting position.

" Yeah, he is gross too. Every boy is." She shrugs. I frown at that feeling offended. Coming out of her mouth the word boy felt like an insult.

" I'm gonna tell him." I sprung up from the bed and walk towards the door.

" Sure go wake him up and tell him that I was saying he was gross. Let's see if he cares more about that or you waking him up." That manages to stop me in my tracks. My hands curl themselves into fists. She's right. He's a sleep lover like me. He'd kill me even if I woke him up to tell him that there was a big earthquake and we were all dying. I don't even want to know what he'd do to me if I told him Cathy thinks he was gross. Homer Simpson's casual strangling of his son didn't look that far-fetched to be very honest.

I turn around and walk back to my bed sitting on the covers. I want to say something that annoys her but I don't know what.

" Maybe you're a.." I start but I can't seem to remember the word.

" A what?" Cathy raises her eyebrows. What was it? It started with an L and there was an S somewhere but the rest I can't remember. Laz. Loz.

" A lisabin. Yeah, you're a lisabin." My index finger points out at absolutely nowhere. A sudden delighted feeling washes over me as I remember the right word. But it goes away as soon as it comes. Cathy is looking at me with a weird expression and it prompts me to think that maybe I went a little too far with the labels. It's not like I had a problem with labels or different sexual orientations. Actually, I don't understand them most of the times. I mean if Cathy did like girls, it wouldn't matter to me and she would still be my twin sister and maybe I should clear it up. I'm about to apologise when all of a sudden Cathy starts laughing. It booms in the entire room, completely breaking the silence. I'm very confused. First, she looks at me as if I did something terribly wrong and makes me feel all guilty and small and then she laughs like a maniac. What wrong did I do in my previous life to get her as my twin sister? My brows furrow as she throws her head back and another series of laughs escape her.

" A lesbian?" She lets out between the residual giggles. A blush creeps up my neck and situates itself on my cheeks. So I didn't get the right word after all. Cathy keeps on laughing, her hand fixing itself on his stomach.

" Yeah, that." I am embarrassed and she just has to laugh about it to intensify the feeling. I hate her. And I also hate being wrong around her.

" You're cute. But no I'm not a lisabin. I'm bi." I cringe as she chuckles at 'Lisabin' again. She's never going to let this one go.

" What's that?" I ask, the blush on my cheek finally dying. My feet are falling asleep as they've been in the same position for a while, so I move them around trying not to cry out at the intense sensation.

" It means I like both guys and girls." And there comes the blush again. I don't know if we should even be talking about it. I mean we're brother and sister. Shouldn't it be awkward? She seems pretty casual about it.

" How do you know about such things?" I ask, curiosity tinting my voice.

" There's this thing. It's called the internet and it's great. But you wouldn't know." I almost huff at her tone. I hate it when she says things like this. It makes me feel very stupid.

" Hey!" It comes out before I can swallow it. Cathy places her hand on my shoulder a sympathetic expression on her face.

" Seriously, Zee you should consider using the laptop mum gave you last year. Even though, you aren't that intelligent. I think you'll be able to operate it." See, she could convince einstein that he was stupid. I was her lanky, short and unintelligent brother. When we were younger mum told us that throughout her pregnancy the doctors always found only one heart beat and even in the ninth month sonogram there was only one baby and it was a boy. She said Cathy was a miracle. And every day she reminds me that she is the miracle and I'm the expected less than average child.

" Yeah. Yeah. It's not like I need to know any of that. I'm thirteen and dad say no dating till thirty." I say as a matter of fact. She gives me her infamous are-you-serious look and then bursts out laughing. I shake my head. I don't think what I said was even remotely comical but she can laugh at almost anything so it doesn't really surprise me.

" I can't with how naive you are." She snorts. Have I told you she has a hyena-like laugh? It's not appealing at all.

" What does that mean?" I question, offended. She takes a few deep breaths before looking at me directly and speaking again.

" It means that you shouldn't take dad's words too seriously." Her eyes are crinkling with amusement. I frown, what does she mean I shouldn't take dad's words too seriously? He's a serious person and.

" He is our dad and we're supposed to listen to him." The emphasis on 'supposed' doesn't go unnoticed. The urge to smack her when she rolls her eyes is real. But I'm a nice person and it's not like I can get away with hitting her. She'll probably kill me and then cry about it to mum how I hit her and then I'll be dead and grounded. What a life that would be.

" Yeah but we're not supposed to listen to everything he says." Yes, we are. " And besides, there's no way you'll make it till thirty without dating." My mouth hangs open at the accusation. Of course, I can make it till thirty. " At least, not with how things are looking." And what the hell does she mean by that? It's like she's stepping over ever rule I've ever lived by. I want to tell her that she's wrong and that dad's always right and a lot of other things but all I manage to say is.

"Still, I think I'm straight." And when she laughs at that, I just want to sew her lips shut. Or pull out those stupidly exposed teeth of her. Or maybe both.

" I hate to break it to you little brother but you're gay." She says it with such confidence that my mind tricks me into believing that I had some big secret and she had exposed it or something like that. For a second I feel naked but then my brain links itself to my mouth and finally I start talking.

" First off. I'm not little. I'm the same age as you are." Not the best thing to say, I know. I am very bad at conversations if you haven't realised yet.

" Twenty minutes are a lot Zayn." She's picking her nails and it almost distracts me from what I was going to say but then I remember what she said and the words are spewing out of me.

" Also, how can you say that I'm gay? I don't even know if I'm gay." There's an accusation in that statement. It's true, though. How can she say something like that to me? Even if I am gay, shouldn't I have the right to discover myself and then accept it and then tell the world. Nobody should be doing that for me. I feel like I am going to explode and then there'll be all the wrong words out and about ready to taint everything. But Cathy has a far away look on her face and I just have to know what she's thinking. I nudge her side and she jumps out of the thinking train. " How do you know?"

She shakes her head before looking at me directly. " I just do."

" Cathy.." I raise my eyebrow at her, trying to coax it out of her.

I can tell she wants to tell. Her blue eyes are actually telling me something but it's too subtle. And, believe it or not, twins are not telepathic. " Just trust me on this."

" No, tell me." I move closer to her, shuffling around so that I am sitting directly in front of her. She looks at me uncertainly before diverting her gaze. I hit her knee with my knee and like every time she looks up. I am giving her the hardest glare I can manage and she's just looking at me. Her eyes are big and talkative and that's how I can tell she'll crack.

Finally, she slumps." Okay, it's my dreams." I wanna do a happy dance but her words make me stop. Maybe I shouldn't have forced her to tell me but I knew she wanted to tell me and ugh.

I huff, throwing my head back." Oh my god, not again." My hands find their way to my hair and naturally start tugging on them. Cathy has the wildest imagination possible and it's bad enough that she thinks that our neighbours are actually aliens and from some other galaxy. But no it doesn't end at that. Every night she has these dreams about some guy and of course, as her twin, it's my job to live through it all.

She takes my hand and pulls them out of my hair before binding them together in one of her hands. " Just listen." She blinks. As much as I don't want to, I know I would have to and it's not like Cathy can tell all of her theories to anyone else. So like the best brother ever, I just nod bracing myself against the most colourful and unicorn barfing dream.

" I know there's this guy who's perfect. " I say, rolling my eyes a bit.

"Yeah but." She huffs.

" And you dream about him every night." I tilt my head in my best dreamy impression of her.

"Yeah." She's getting impatient I can tell.

" And how he's you're prince charming and how he makes you want to fly." I free my hands from her grasp and spread them like an aeroplane before tilting around like I am flying. Okay, I might not be the best brother ever but with a sister like her, I think I'm good.

" Okay one," She raises up her index finger. " I do not sound like that and two this isn't about me it's about you."

I start again almost giddy that I am finally getting on her nerves." and you love...wait what?" And then the words settle in. I think I'm a bit slow.

" Yeah, it's about you." She breathes out and shrugs.

" Me?" I point at myself sure that I had heard wrong. But when she nods it's my turn to breathe out slowly. If she dreamt about me that means there was something crazy going on with me and she believes in the craziness and God...I don't think this is gonna end well.

" Just listen." I just nod at her knowing it was too late to back out now. " Remember how I told you about the dreams and how he is very charming and how I have this intense urge to draw him after I dream about him." She has the dreamy expression on her face again. She gets it every time she talks about it. I nod." It's been a month and I knew you'd be weird about it so I never told you but now I see you and him and there are dates and notes.." Wait what?

" Wait wait wait." I swallow hard, before saying. " Me and him? Dream guy? YOUR dream guy." It comes out a bit too dramatic but considering the situation it's not too much.

" Yes," The smile that graces her lips is huge and relieved. And then she's talking again." And there's always something new and there are little notes that he leaves for me and dates. But for some reason, he doesn't want me to show it to you." She's frowning. I can't process anything, it's just too weird.

" He said that?" My trance is broken when those words come out of my lip. I don't even know why I said that. I don't care about him. Oh my God! I'm talking like the guy exists. No, he does not. He totally does not exist.

" Yeah." My eyes shift to my lap. Why would the guy who is not real but takes me to dates in Cathy's dreams tell her not to tell me about him?

" Why?" I think her craziness is rubbing off on me. I need to run.

" I don't know. I'm not sure If I'm supposed to tell you about this but I just couldn't keep it any longer. I couldn't sleep cause my mind kept yelling at me that I was hiding something from you." Her hands are moving around in a frenzy. I know she's telling the truth. We might not be telepathic but we can never keep things from each other. So maybe we don't need to be telepathic.

" What's his name?" I just have to ask that. Like if a guy who-doesn't-exist takes me to dates and stuff, I want to know his name.

" I don't know. Every time I ask him he says something like a while between two ses." The distant look is back in her eyes. I guess it comes on when she's thinking about her dreams.

" Asses?" I'm shocked she would even use that word. She's actually very against cursing. Something about how the power of words died with every curse word ever spoken. I can bet she'll be campaigning about it when we get older. I can even see the slogan 'Protect the power of words! Say no to cursing.'

" No, get you head out of the gutter for once. It's like an 's'. S for snake." She rolls her eyes. That actually makes more sense.

" So two esses. A while between an ess and an ess." Or does it? I'm not surprised, though. Cathy's nuts so her dream guy has to be nuts too.

She's looking at me expectantly now." Yeah."

I don't really know what to say. We just look at each other for a moment before I say. " Cathy, I'm sorry. I know all you're theories are amazing and I support all of them but this is just too.."

Her eyes avert to her hands in her lap and she nods." Crazy, I know. That's why I wasn't telling you about it. It's fine. Let's talk about something else." She shuffles back on the bed and gets pulls the covers up to her cheeks. I sigh, guilt pooling under my skin.

I just feel really bad about what she said so the words that come out of my lips next are pretty expected. " Can I see one of the sketches."

My heart smiles as her eyes start talking again." But." She's hesitant but I know she wants to show it to me.

" Please." I give her my best pleading face, trying to make my eyes look all big and brown. And it's not long before she caves, jumping out of the bed and walking towards her dresser.

" Okay, just a glimpse and I'll stand far away in this corner. Okay?" She pulls out the sketchpad from the first drawer and then opens it to a certain page. I can't see anything from this angle and even though the guy isn't real but I just have to see him.

" Yeah." I move around in the bed to get a better look at the sketchpad but it still very close to her chest and I can't see anything. She looks at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

" Ready." I nod a little too eagerly. "1...2...3." She moves the sketch pad up so that it's in the line of my sight. My heart beat quickens as I try to get as many details as possible. I can see that the guy has a well-defined face and he's looking up. He looks a lot older than us and his adam's apple's a bit too protruding. And then she's taking the sketchpad down and closing it.

" That was too quick. Let me see it again." I jump off of the bed trying to get to her. I couldn't even see him properly.

" No, I'm getting tired now." She yawns. My eyes widen in disbelief. She can't do that to me!

" What?" I all but yell. She just shrugs. My eyes are glued to the sketchpad as she places it in the drawer and then locks it. I whine when she places the keys in her bra. There's no way I can get to them now.

" Yeah, you should sleep too. Look how late it is getting. We have school tomorrow." I move over to my side as Cathy walks to the bed and gets comfortable on her side of the bed.

My eyes roam to the alarm clock." In an hour." I mumble, sluggishly.

" Yeah, sleep." She closes her eyes and presses her nose against her pillow. I hate how she can fall asleep and out of it in seconds. It takes me years to sleep and centuries to wake up. I am thinking of ways to avenge my precious sleep when her eyes blink open, the electric blue startling me.

" You know what's weird though?" Her voice is soft and uncertain. I hum. " We never talk in my dreams. It's like I can talk to dream guy but I can never reach out to you."

" hmm?" That's pretty strange.

" It's like I don't even exist for you." That comes out more like a whisper. I can feel that it's affecting her so I move a little close to her and start braiding a strand of her hair. It always calms her down.

" That just makes it a lot less believable. Forget them. You'll never be non-existant for me." She smiles at that before closing her eyes again and falling asleep.

I keep braiding her hair. It calms me down too. The worst things about Cathy's theories are that they leave me very very confused. I want to sleep but I know I can't. Not with the amount of questions that are blooming in my mind. Do I like boys? Am I gay? Is the not-real dream guy attractive? What if the not-real guy is actually real? What would the dates be like? Will I like him?

The alarm clock startles me out of my thoughts. God! I need to stay away from Cathy. There is a reason mum named her after that fantasising girl in that book. She's supposed to be the imaginative twin. And also the world can only bear one Cather and she's already there lying on the right side of my bed snoring lightly as I think about her dream guy. I think she has spread her day dreaming germs to me.

What am I going to do?

+

Hey to the lovely people out there reading this book. Okay first things first it's been way too long since I wrote first person so if there's something wrong I am sorry. I have great plans for this book. It's going to be way weirder than like all of my other books. Or maybe not. Harry's gonna be making an appearance in the next chapter. Just tell me how you like this or what you think is going to happen. I'm very excited and I just want to know what you guys think.

Love, Sara.


	2. A matter of one curly haired buffoon

I.

" Zayn?"

" Hunh?" I flinch out of my thoughts.

" What are you thinking about?" Niall is looking at me his blue eyes soft and comforting. My eyebrows furrow. I don't really know what I was thinking. I remember thinking about how I had slept till five in the evening and how much time I had wasted. Then I was thinking too hard and I forgot what it was actually about. I look back at Niall. He is smiling at me.

" I don't know?" I shrug. He lets out a laugh and ruffles my hair. Some people, regardless of your opinion about them, become a constant in your life. Niall is one of them. We met when we were in high school. He had the biggest crush on me and it was actually cute. He brought me flowers and chocolates and basically tried to win me over with everything and anything. I think I would've actually gone out with him at one point if it wasn't for Cathy and my destined dream guy. I am actually grateful we didn't though because we found the best in each other. We became friends relatively fast. After that life always had Niall in it. Now we had made it to university and fortunately we are roommates. Our dorms are more like a two bedroom apartment. There's a lounge between the two rooms which is shared by the four residents. A small kitchenette is attached to the lounge. Louis is in the kitchen trying to get something fixed for dinner. He lives in the other room with his crazy roommate. He is a good guy who likes a good laugh.

Niall hands me a cup." Coffee." Cathy was right I did end up loving coffee. I blow at it before taking a cautious sip, the memory leaving a bitter taste at the very back of my palette.

" Would you guys like some sandwiches?" Louis' voice is shriller than ever. It's sometimes annoying in the morning but then everything is annoying in the morning.

" Yes, of course," Niall answers for the both of us. He does that a lot because let's face it, I'm not the most talkative person. Louis walks up to us and places the plates in front of us.

" Where's Harry?" I glare at Niall. Why would he ask about that douchecanoe? Can't he let me live in peace?

" He went to grab Liam." Louis is munching on his sandwich. The chicken is falling out of the edges. I need to look away.

" Someday we're gonna get in trouble for this." Niall is inhaling his sandwich. I turn my head to look at the wall in front of us. Yes, let's just stick to this view.

" Nah. Harry's clever and quick. Besides if he doesn't bring him here the poor boy will have to live alone at his house." Louis says. I don't really mind Liam. Actually I kind of like his company. He's the only person who has the imagination to match my twin sister.

" I don't really think Liam would mind, though." They both laugh.

" He'd have a big party." I find myself saying. He once told me that he wishes someday Harry would forget about him and then he'd be home alone. He'd throw a party and there'd be a chocolate waterfall. All of his friends would bow down to him. See, he's actively imaginative.

" I don't doubt that." Louis chuckles. I finish my cup of coffee and get up to wash it. My sandwich is still sitting on the plate untouched. Don't doubt Louis' cooking. He is the best in our entire block but I just lost my appetite after watching Niall's wrestling match with his sandwich.

I wash my cup putting it in the dryer. Louis and Niall are talking about some awesome party they are about to hit. It's Friday so everyone's going out. Well, everyone except for me. I don't really like going out much. It's just too much of a headache to talk to new people and well socialising isn't my forte. I'm actually happy with the people who are in my life every day and they actually mean something.

I hear the door open and then it starts.

" Hi, everybody! Are we having dinner?" His voice is such a nuisance. It's soft and low at the same time. It just gets on my nerves how he can be shouting or speaking normally and there's actually not much of a difference. How are you supposed to tell his emotions apart by his voice when he sounds so monotonous? I just don't get it.

Unfortunately, he's a constant in my life too. I don't really know how we got there but it must be something about him being my dormmate and also him trying to ruin my life every single second. Okay, that was a bit too exaggerated. He doesn't really ruin it. He just gets in the way of my very planned life and it just bothers me. Sometimes I want to smack him in that perfect teeth smile of his but I don't think that would end well.

" We're having dinner but you're late so no dinner for you." Louis gets up from the sofa, gathering the plates on the table.

" But there is a perfectly edible sandwich here and now it's mine." I know I said I lost my appetite but it's still my sandwich and he can't take it just like that.

" What the hell? That's mine." I march up to him, snatching the plate out of his grasp. He narrows his green eyes at me.

" But it's cold and you don't want it." He takes it back from my grasp. My nostrils flare and jump up to snatch it back. The height difference is really inconvenient.

" I can reheat it," I say as a matter of factly. I walk back to the kitchen and put the plate in the microwave.

" You can also make yourself another one." What?! My eyes squint in disbelief. Did he really just say that?

" YOU can make yourself another one." My words are bitter. Who the hell does he think he is?

His stance doesn't break." Just give it to me."

My mouth falls open and I shake my head." It's not your's." He narrows his eyes at me before shrugging. I relax my eyebrows thinking maybe he's getting his head back in place.

" Okay, you can have the sandwich on one condition." But I was mistaken.

" What?!" I all but yell. I feel like my head would burst with the amount of force in those words.

" You will have to babysit Liam tonight because we're going out." His tone is nonchalant. I tilt my head trying to get my words right.

" Why would I do that?" I want to sound authoritative and all but it comes out irritated and squeaky.

" Cause I gave you the sandwich." Where's the wall? I need to bang my head.

" It was my sandwich!" I almost jump up from how loud I say that.

" And I gave it to you." My hands find their way onto my face and grab my cheeks harshly.

" What the f.."

" Hey, no cursing. We have a child in the dorm now." Niall signals towards the sofa where a half asleep Liam is now sitting up. I was so engrossed in dealing with his dumbass of a brother that I completely forgot him.

" He's waking up. It's all your fault!" I roll my eyes at that, clearly frustrated. Liam jumps up from the sofa and walks over to me.

" Zee!" He hugs my legs.

" Hey, Li." I crouch down to him and hug him tightly. I don't really mind Liam. He's actually a good child. It's his irresponsible brother who annoys the crap out of me.

" Li, Zee doesn't want to stay with you." I look up at Harry and glare at him. This was a cheap shot.

Liam's eyes widen and he looks at me with a sad expression." What? Why?"

" He's lying," I assure him. Harry is smirking. He takes the sandwich out of the microwave and starts munching on it. You know what I wasn't really exaggerating. He is ruining my life.

" But you said..." His tone holds mock innocence.

I rush to make him stop." Shut up." It's a mere whisper but I know he heard me. I stand up before taking Liam's hand and walking into my room. We settle down on my bed with my laptop. The first page of a little life glares at me when I log in. I was going to read that book tonight but there's always tomorrow. " What do you want to watch today, Li?"

" Alladin." He moves around the pillows before getting into his favourites positions. Two pillows behind his back. Two under his legs. He once told me it made him feel like a king.

We are an almost quarter way through the movie when Harry comes in. Another thing I hate about him is that he never knocks. I don't even know why I close my door anymore. Privacy is a thing of the past.

" Are you showing your treasure chest to him today?" He looks over to the side table beside which laid Cathy's small trunk. I don't even know why he was so obsessed with it. It was an old rusted trunk which hasn't been open in ages. Personally, I don't think there's anything attractive about it.

" No. We're watching a movie, Haz." Liam beams at him.

" Okay, I'll see you later Li." Harry leans down to kiss his forehead. " And don't spoil him too much." I gape as he places a soft kiss on my temple. My face is burning and I want to kill him but I'm frozen in my place. He's smirking as he casually walks towards the door. " Consider that a thank you." And then he's gone. I feel like I'm either going to die or kill someone but then Liam's playing the movie and well it's too interesting to miss.

At some point in the movie, Liam sighs and says." Jasmine's so lucky."

" Why?" I am genuinely curious about it.

He looks at me and gives me a dreamy look. My heart cramps at the nostalgia that overwhelms me. His eyes are so much like my twin sisters. So full of life and colour. " You're her boyfriend." My eyebrows furrow at that. " You're Alladin."

I smile at that. It wasn't exactly the first time someone had ever said that to me." Ahan?"

" I want to have a boyfriend like you." Okay. What? I chuckle a bit.

" Aren't you a little too young to have a boyfriend? or a girlfriend?" He squeals as I ruffle his hair.

" I am seven." He nods his head in emphasis. "And I already have a girlfriend." My eyes widen a little at that.

" You do?" I tilt my head, the smile on my face fairly genuine.

" Yes. Her name's Amelia and she has the prettiest hair in our class." And there's the dreamy look again.

" Does she know she's your girlfriend?" And I know how stupid I sound asking that. But I don't know what you're supposed to say when a seven-year-old tells you he has a girlfriend.

" Yes we hold hands all the time and I took her to the rainbow slide. She's a little dumb though because she said she couldn't see it. But you're not dumb. Be my boyfriend?" I can only laugh at that. He's so cute.

I think about it for a minute before saying." If I say yes will you fall asleep?"

" Yes." He nods vigorously, his eyes sparkling.

" Okay, I will be your boyfriend. Now sleep." I laugh as he squeals before holding my hand. He lays down on the bed and closes his eyes, the smile still blooming on his face. My hand find its way into his hair and then slowly all the tangles are disappearing. Soon I hear soft snores and a smile breaks out on my lips. He's another constant. Every weekend he comes over and when he doesn't I feel like a big part of my life is missing. He's the only colour left in my life. Suddenly my phone blares. Liam squirms a little before falling asleep. I turn the alarm off before doing my nightly ritual. With shaking fingers, I dialled the familiar number. My heart jumps as seconds pass by before I hear her voice.

" Hello, this is Cathy. I'm probably driving or, "

"Barfing unicorns." I sigh at that.

"Zayn Shut up! Anyways I'm sorry I can't pick up. Drop your message after the beep and I'll get to you asap. Bye!"

A brief smile crossed my lips as the tears start falling.

Maybe she'll pick up someday.

+

A/N 

Can anyone feel the pang in their heart? I can. Sorry for being this late. Guests are pests and I had a little complication so I had to go to the doctor.   
Doctor: Generalized Anxiety Disorder.  
Mom: It means she's perfectly fine.  
Idek.   
Anyways What do you guys think. Is this like cute and stuff. Or is it rushed?   
Preach.Comment.Kudos.LoveZayn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
